Generally, a refrigerator is partitioned into a cooling chamber for freshly storing foods and a cold chamber for storing foods in a freezing state. And, a side by side type, a top mount type and a bottom freezer type is divided according to a position of the cooling chamber and the cold chamber.
Recently, the demand for the bottom freezer type refrigerator wherein the cold chamber is provided at a lower side and the cooling chamber is provided at the upper side has been significantly grown.
The bottom freezer type refrigerator is formed of a structure that can be drawn in and out forward and backward since the door of the cooling chamber is provided in a two door type and the cooling chamber is provided in a drawer type. And, the cold chamber may be provided with a cold chamber drawer capable of receiving frozen foods and a separate storage box at the upper side of the cold chamber drawer. Both the storage box and the drawer are provided to be able to be drawn in and out frontward and backward by the rail.
Meanwhile, a rear end of the cold chamber drawer or the storage box is provided with a shaking prevention structure to prevent a left and right shaking phenomenon in the drawing in and out processes of the cold chamber drawer or the storage box.
In detail, the shaking prevention structure is constituted by a shaft having a length corresponding to a width of the cold chamber drawer or the storage box and a rack coupled to both ends of the shaft. And, a rail member guiding the drawing in and out of the cold chamber drawer or the storage box is provided to walls of both sides of the cold chamber. And, a pinion is horizontally formed from the side of the rail member toward the central of the cold chamber. And, the pinion is extended from the front to the rear of the cold chamber. And, the rack is firmly seated to the pinion to prevent the left and right shaking phenomenon in the drawing in and out processes of the cold chamber drawer or the storage box.